A stressful day relieved
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: I little Sonadow fluff I wrote. Enjoy! PLZ R&R!


** I do NOT own any of the characters. This is loosely base off of a stressful day I had, and how I feel. I only wish I could have left, but i wrote this the next day. My life is crazy.**

Please enjoy the story!!

** He sat alone, staring into the night sky. The evening had been hectic. Living in a home with friends and limited adult influence was nuts. With only one adult, he had to assume more responsiblity, life seemed chaotic. Thinking of the three he lived with, Shadow concluded, he lived with a psycho, a rebel, and he himself was an android.**

** Not literally, but mostly in the sense that he kept his emotions hidden. Doing this made him feel as though he was not living. Only among his few treu friends could he be himself.**

** The psychotic one he lived with had gone into another fit. Things were broken, thrown, harsh words spoken, and tensions were high. Developing a headache, and not wanting to deal with the stress, Shadow left to his favorite spot. **

** On the ground leaning against a tree looking out into the clearing, Shadwo sat. He looked toward the sky. The stars sparkled and the moon shown brightly. Ipod in hand, he listened to various different songs to calm his nerves. On the outside, Shadow seemed to feel nothing. But on the inside, he wanted to collapse, curl up into a little ball and cry. He couldn't allow himself to do that. He had to remain unfeeling. Many years of psychotic out bursts and high expectations had made him his way.**

** Sunglasses resting on his nose, eyes pecked from behind them to stare into the abyss that was the sky. Random tunes drifted from the earbuds to his brain. Placing the sunglasses atop his head, he leaned back against the tree. He wanted nothing more than to remain in this peaceful enviorment forever.**

** A soft rain began to fall. Light, warm raindrops fell onto his fur and down to the skin. Each drop warmed the cold feeling he felt inside.**

** Suddenly, his ears perked and he paused his ipod. The sound of fast foot steps could be heard. Knowing to whom the sound belonged to, he turned his music back on and waited.**

** Eyes turned toward the sky, Shadow saw out of the corner of his eye the figure stopping. The figure was none other than Sonic. Concern in his eyes he asked, "Shadow, are you ok? Everyone was wondering where you went." "Well, now you know I'm here, So tell them to stop worrying." Shadow replied, eyes still on the sky.**

** Sonic walked over and sat in front of Shadow. " Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem yourself." Sonic asked again. It was true, Shadow wasn't himself at all. All emotions running wild, but keeping them buried would tear him apart.**

** Finally removing his eyes from the sky, he looked down. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It was almost unnoticable in the light rain, but Sonic spotted it.**

** Leaning forward, Sonic wiped the single tear away. "Please don't cry, things will get better." Sonic said, deep concern in his eyes.**

** Shadow looked at Sonic, tears welling up and on the brink of over flowing. So much sadness was in his eyes. Years of keeping his emotions dormant eventually would get the best of you, and you'll break down. And thats exactly what happened.**

** Shadow broke down. Tears overflowed and he collapsed into Sonic's arms. Streams of tears cascaded down his cheeks and he choked back several sobs. Sonic held him close as Shadow continued to cry into his chest. Not wanting to be left alone, he clung to Sonic as his tears consumed him.**

** Sonic gently stroked the ebony hedgehogs quills, trying to calm him down. After nearly an hours, Began to calm down. Eyes red from crying, he looked up at Sonic. Cheeks slightly red he said, "Thanks." "No problem, anything for you Shadow."Sonic replied with a soft smile. Shadow smiled back and returned his head to Sonic's chest. He felt at ease in his arms. They remained in each others arms throught the night. Shadow, finding comfort in Sonic's arms, the stress finally got to him. **

** Allowing his nerves to clam, Shadow fell asleep in Sonic's arms. Sonic rubbed Shadow's ears, quills and back until he too drifted to sleep. Under the moon the hedgies slept. Peaceful in the light rain and the moon, neither were bothered in the least by the rain. If anything, they were warmed by it.**

Please read and review!!


End file.
